Currently, a mobile device uses an Internet communication mode that is based on an application processor (Application Processor, AP for short) and a modem (Modem). In a process of data packet transmission, the AP is responsible for packetizing data and sending packetized data to the Modem and parsing a data packet received by the Modem, and the Modem is responsible for sending a data packet sent by the AP to a network and reporting a data packet received from the network to the AP. However, in a use process, a quantity of electricity of the mobile device is limited. When data packets are frequently transmitted, power consumption of the mobile device is large.
To reduce power consumption of a mobile device, the following solution is provided in the prior art: A firewall is set up in an AP, where the firewall is used to block a junk data packet received by a Modem. When receiving a data packet, the Modem wakens the AP and the AP performs detection on the data packet according to a firewall policy. If the data packet is a junk data packet, the AP discards the data packet, thereby reducing a workload of the AP for parsing the data packet.
In a process of implementing the foregoing data processing, the inventor finds that at least the following problem exists in the prior art: In the prior art, receiving of a junk data packet can be avoided by an application program on an AP side, but an overall effect of reducing energy consumption of an AP and a Modem is not significant.